Athenian Federation
The Athenian Federation commonly named Athens is a global superpower spanning parts of Europe, Africa, Asia and the Americas. The country has a diverse collection of sometimes opposing ethnicities. The Athenian Federation consists of various regions that each have their own degree of autonomy. While all terrtitories are part of the Athenian Federation and subject to its laws(with the exception of the Exarchate of Africa) Regions of the Athenian Federation: *Athens Imperial Administration *Atlantic Free State *Byzantium *Carthage(Covering the regions of Mauretania and Numidia as well) *Hispania *Macedon *Phoenicia *Republic of France *Roman Empire(Covering the regions of Italia and Helvetica as well) The Exarchate of Africa, while ultimately subject to an order of the Megale Autokrateira, is fully independent from the Athenian Federation. It is under the protection of the Hellenic Forces and has its own government capable of making the laws adapted to the various peoples in the Exarchate. History Pre-20th Century Greece was the first area in Europe where advanced early civilizations emerged, beginning with the Cycladic civilization of the Aegean Sea, the Minoan civilization in Crete and then the Mycenaean civilization on the mainland. Later, city-states emerged across the Greek peninsula and spread to the shores of the Black Sea, South Italy and Asia Minor, reaching great levels of prosperity that resulted in an unprecedented cultural boom, that of classical Greece, expressed in architecture, drama, science and philosophy, and nurtured in Athens under a democratic environment. Athens and Sparta led the way in repelling the Persian Empire in a series of battles. Both were later overshadowed by Thebes and eventually Macedonia, with the latter under the guidance of Alexander the Great uniting and leading the Greek world to victory over the Persians. The Hellenistic period was brought only partially to a close two centuries later with the establishment of Roman rule over Greek lands in 146 BC. Many Greeks migrated to Alexandria, Antioch, Seleucia and the many other new Hellenistic cities in Asia and Africa founded in Alexander's wake. The subsequent mixture of Roman and Hellenic cultures took form in the establishment of the Byzantine Empire in 330 AD around Constantinople. Byzantium remained a major cultural and military power for the next 1,123 years, until the Fall of Constantinople to the Ottoman Turks in 1453. On the eve of the Ottoman conquest, much of the Greek intelligentsia migrated to Italy and other parts of Europe not under Ottoman rule, playing a significant role in the Renaissance through the transmission of ancient Greek works to Western Europe. Nevertheless, the Ottoman millet system contributed to the cohesion of the Orthodox Greeks by segregating the various peoples within the empire based on religion, as the latter played an integral role in the formation of modern Greek identity. After the Greek War of Independence, successfully waged against the Ottoman Empire from 1821 to 1829, the nascent Greek state was finally recognized under the London Protocol in 1830. In 1827, Ioannis Kapodistrias, from Corfu, was chosen as the first governor of the new Republic. However, following his assassination, the Great Powers installed a monarchy under Otto, of the Bavarian House of Wittelsbach. In 1843, an uprising forced the King to grant a constitution and a representative assembly. Due to his unimpaired authoritarian rule, he was eventually dethroned in 1863 and replaced by Prince Vilhelm (William) of Denmark, who took the name George I and brought with him the Ionian Islands as a coronation gift from Britain. In 1877, Charilaos Trikoupis, who is attributed with the significant improvement of the country's infrastructure, curbed the power of the monarchy to interfere in the assembly by issuing the rule of vote of confidence to any potential prime minister. 1900-2010 At the beginning of the 20th Century Greece and the other states that form the Federation got away with the first World War relatively unharmed, there had been wars but the destruction as seen in other countries was not present. At the same time however the early decades of Greece saw a massive immigration of Greeks from Turkey. On 28 October 1940 an ultimatum was issued to Greece to surrender by the Fascist Italians, when this was refused the Greco-Italian War(a.k.a. The Great War of Greek Independence) started, initially the defending forces were successful however due to the backing of German forces the state succumbed to the invaders. Resistance continued until the end of the war at which Greece was granted its independence again. After World War 2 a relatively quiet period followed, the state was doing well and had remained neutral during the Cold War between the 2 big powers. Relations with Turkey were amended and the Republic was becoming a major player on European trade keeping close links with the socialist Yugoslavia. Around 1990 the first change began to happen with several areas becoming increasinggly unstable. As the new millennium came the Republic of Greece had almost fallen, numerous nations have formed after the fall, the United Kingdom being the most notable of all. This series of falling republics severely damaged the lands of the future Federation and effects would remain noticeable for a long time. The New Age(2010 - 2011) Only days after the foundation of the Republic of Greece it was already obvious the government was incapable of ruling their people and a terrible year followed without true rule or order in the area. This Republic encompassing Greece, Bulgaria, Macedonia and Albania had no influence at all which caused oligarchies and warlords to own reasonable parts of the lands. For the duration of the Republic it was a heaven for criminals, rich and others with bad intentions. With the rise of the Athenian Socialist Alliance in Athens and later the outlying areas of the Federation law&order returned. Criminals were prosecuted for their crimes and warlords were taken down, a true democratic system was founded centered in Athens but with the same rights granted to every citizen. As soon as the Federation was in order operations began in space with the creation of Lunar Outpost Athenia, in addition armed forces were trained and a navy was created. The Federation truly joined the major powers, to finish it off Athens even developed its stockpile of Nuclear Arms. The Athenian Federation has only seen violence abroad in a very short war against the Federated States of America, this conflict didn't live long due to domestic resistance against the war and especially some of the countries in the Coalition against Tahoe and the Federated States. Only days after the declaration of war a mutual cease fire was agreed upon and a few weeks later a formal white peace was signed. With Emperor Alexander being suspected of creating a revolutionary group and treason to the Assembly of the People both the Emperor as Empress were detained in their palace. After over a year of research the then President with the support of the Assembly ordered the arrest of the Emperor and Empress after an excape attempt. Due to the lack of a heir to the throne and the royal blood in the President the Assembly voted to elevate Nikita Akhatova to Empress and merge the Office of the President with the throne granting the new Empress executive powers. The position was established to carry over to future generations in the Akhatova line. With the power to do so the new Empress has ordered the arrests of suspected traitors and terrorists. A large group has been released again including the former Empress. The others were sentenced to prison varying from 1 year to a life sentence. Absolutism With the then President being elevated to Empress while still maintaining emergency powers granted to her the Federation entered a time of absolutism. The Empress was able to bypass legislation which caused controversial decisions to be made without proper support from the people. This power was used to amongst others bring the Federation to war and to suppress dissent towards the treatment of other ethnicities than the Greek. The biggest example of powerabuse came when under order of Empress Akhatova the revolution in Italy faced intensive fighting against the Hellenic Army which was much stronger. Hundreds of arrests were made of which some were never heard of again. The age of absolutism ended with the resignation of Empress Akhatova and the foundation of the Dual Monarchy. The 2 Federations With the executive power being divided between 2 people a new balance was created where the influence of the legislative improved again. More and more responsibilites were moved from the monarchs to the Council of Magistrates and as such the Assembly of the People. The Parliament no longer was subject to the monarchs but was equal. This compromise between East and West held for a decade when the balance of power made a fundamental shift to the east due to the addition of former Rebel Army territories. Faced by hundreds of millions new Eastern Athenians and the generally Eastern Hellenic Forces the decision was made to rstructure the government to that of one monarch again but with a mechanism for the legislative to remove corrupt officials. This formed the basis of the new Athenian state. The Heraclius Age Faced with an empire continuing its rise on the Earth and beyond the stars the job of the Megale Autokrateira was not an easy one, while most states were allies there were also enemies to deal with. Megale Autokrateira Ariadne Notaras of Heraclius has continued to expand Athenian interests across the globe and beyond the stars. Politics The Athenian Federation has a very democratic system with several layers of government the people can exercise direct control on through elections. For all layers of government elections are held every 4 years, the exceptions being the Megale Autokratiera and Western Consul/Roman Emperor. Council of Three The Council of Three is the main executive branch of the Athenian government consisting of the Megale Autokrateira, Western Consul and People's Consul. While the Megale Autokrateira can rule on most matters herself the Council directly affects succession and certain legislative matters. Megale Autokrateira The Megale Autokrateira is the head of state and government, she is tasked with protecting and preserving the unity of the Athenian Federation at all cost. She serves the Athenian Federation and the Athenian Federation serves her. Western Consul and People's Consul The Western and People's Consuls serve as advisors and co-legislators to the Megale Autokrateira, additionally they are tasked with certain responsibilities in case of succession. While in essence holding the same position however each one takes a different perspective to it. The Western Consul is also the Emperor of Rome, in this role he can directly represent the interests of the Western Athenian Federation. The People's Consul also serves as the Chief Magistrate and is directly elected. In this role he can represent the people and parliament on all matters. Magistrates The Council of Magistrates is chosen by the Assembly of the People and the Council, the complete Council of Magistrates is then again subject to approval from the Monarchs who can refuse to sanction it at will at which point negotiations have to start anew. While the amount of Magistrates may vary each formation the position of Chief Magistrate and the Ministry of General Affairs can not be dissolved. Both the Magistrate as the Ministry will head the Parliament as a whole. A Magistrate can be removed from their position by the Monarchs and Assembly of the People, once a Magistrate has been removed the Council and Assembly of the People will chose a new one to take over the position until the next election, this is again subject to approval by the Empress. The Tenth Council of Magistrates The Council The Council will exists of 500 Councilors, they are chosen every 4 years, 2 years after the elections for the Assembly of the People. The Council is tasked with approving or denying laws passed by the Assembly of the People. The Council contrary to the Assembly can not change proposed legislation but only judge it. The Ninth Council Parties with a * are currently part of a ruling coalition. Despite endorsing the minority government the New Democracy Party is not considered part of the ruling coalition. The Assembly of the People The Assembly of the People is the main body for new laws to go through, with 5000 men it has to approve all new laws and proposed amendments to the constitution not to forget approve treaties and authorize declarations of war. For most legislation a simple majority of 50%+1 is required, however for consitutional amendments at least two thirds of the Assemblymen need the approve the new amendment. The Tenth Assembly of the People Parties with a * are currently part of a ruling coalition. Despite endorsing the minority government the New Democracy Party is not considered part of the ruling coalition. Imperial Administrators Each region, with the exception of Athens, Rome, Greece and Italy, has an Imperial Administrator assigned by the throne. The Imperial Administrator maintains command over the reserve army of that region and the police forces. In addition the Imperial Administrator is head of the regional government much like the monarchs are of the Federation. In the regions without an Imperial Administrator these duties belong to the monarchs. Imperial Administration Exarch of Africa Economy Under Construction Military Under Construction Category:Athenian Federation Category:Nations